


A sonnet for the meatless.

by AlisStarChan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisStarChan/pseuds/AlisStarChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet for the love of meat!!!!!! SO GOOOOOOD SOOOOO SWEEEEEET</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sonnet for the meatless.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttsnax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttsnax/gifts).
  * Inspired by [John And Sherlock And Sex And Meat And Meat And Glistening Beautiful Meat (Sherlock/John, NC-17)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/998504) by [buttsnax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttsnax/pseuds/buttsnax). 



i tenderize with hammers 'till its soft  
live meat pleading when it cooks on fire wood  
you wont know why I peel your sweet skin off  
if you tried some of your meat then you would

vicera twitches when it meets my knife  
Oh meat sweet and rare and yummy to eat  
I ask your sinew the meaning of life  
the answer to life is meat meat meat meat  
I do not mourn the loss of all my friends  
each tasted sweet and delicious when raw  
with a butchers skill each friendship i end  
and shovel their manflesh into my maw

this sonnets last couplet can not be beat  
GOOD DRIPPING MEATY FLESH MEAT MEAT MEAT MEAT


End file.
